


Salvation { A Frerard Story }

by Highonieroine



Series: Salvation { A Frerard Story } [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And hes like a little child, Frank is a total sweetheart, Frerard, Gerard Is A Power Bottom, I like it already, M/M, Multi, This chapter is a lot lighter tho, i wrote this at like 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: SO HERE IS FINALLY PART TWOI'M SORRY FOR THE LONGASS WAIT BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELYAnyway, hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments and kudos so I know how and what to improve





	Salvation { A Frerard Story }

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE IS FINALLY PART TWO
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR THE LONGASS WAIT BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments and kudos so I know how and what to improve

{Quick A/N; So I had like this huge burst of ideas after midnight and this is the final product. Thank you very much to everyone who will read it! This is really lighter than the last chapter, I promise! Hope you guys will enjoy}

Gerard's eyes opened and he quickly closed them again, quirking at the sudden lighting above his head. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments, adjusting to what was happening around him, before opening his eyes again and take a good look around. The first thing he noticed was how much people there were around him. Then, he saw his brother Mikey, sleeping on an old wooden chair in the corner. His clothes seemed all dirty and his facial features showed that he hasn't slept or showered in a while. Gerard felt a faint smile growing on his lips as his saw his younger brother, being there for him, as always.

But then, it all hit him again. What had happened to him. The pain quickly came back and Gerard winced, closing his eyes again, teeth gritted. He heard a groan and a shuffling sound, and realized he woke Mikey up.

As soon as the young Way saw his older brother, he bursted in tears. His right hand hovered over his mouth, covering himself from any sounds that may alert anyone.

"Gerard..." Mikey cried out in a muffled sound, hand still in front of his mouth.  
"Hey..." Gerard replied, still feeling weak from all the recent events.

Gerard sat up in his hospital bed, struggling a bit at first because of the pain he felt and all the stuff he was plugged on. He patted the space at his feet and Mikey understood immediately, getting up from his uncomfortable chair, stretching a bit before walking up to the bed and sitting down. 

They both sat in silence, the noises around them suddenly become white noises in the background. To Mikey, it all happened so quickly. One second, his brother was with one of his best friend, the next second he was being assaulted in the streets, then he was hospitalised for God knows how many time, and now he's alive. The younger man was just so overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last week.

"Fuck... I missed you, bro. I... I'm so sorry I couldn't be there... I should've asked Frank to get you... I-"  
"Mikey, please, don't. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was NOT your fault. There are tons of stupid assholes in this world, and those guys were just some of them. It's only some physical scars though, it will heal rather quickly."

Gerard was glad that the doctors and nurses only looked at his visible scars. He would be in ruins if Mikey learned this. Gerard knew that his brother would want to hunt these men down and make them pay, and Gerard was afraid; fuck, if these guys could do that to him, what could they do to his baby brother? And Gerard can stand a lot of things, he is quite pain-resistant, but he would never stand seeing his baby brother in pain. Just the thought of it brought tears to Gerard's eyes.

Mikey's hands were pressed against his brother's hand, afraid that this would all be a dream and that he would wake up, Gerard still unconsciously sleeping next to him. But thankfully, it wasn't.

In the corner of his eye, Gerard saw a nurse approaching his hospital bed. She was rather tall, maybe a bit taller than him, and she had long, blonde hair that she had tied in a ponytail. Her facial features made her seem younger than she might actually be, since she's working in a hospital, and her eyes were painted with a bright green, almost as emeralds. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and she seemed really energetic as she approached the bed with a quick pace.

"Hello, Mr. Way, my name is Rebecca and I am here to bring you some very good news!" she said, her voice still sounding young and full of joy. She must be new.  
"Fuckin' finally!" Mikey yelled, as his brother had to hold back a laughter. The young nurse, -Rebecca-, simply rolled her eyes in an amused way and huffed a laugh.  
"Now, now, Mikey, be kind with the lady" Gerard replied, happy to finally get the fuck out of there.  
"So, Mr. Way", she continued, now turning back her attention to Gerard, "the good news is that your wounds have healed very quickly during the five days you were here."  
"What the- FIVE DAYS?" the older man yelled, turning his head to stare at his younger sibling, his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth opened in an O shape. Mikey simply scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Gerard gave him a "why didn't you try to do something sooner?" look but Mikey simply looked away. Finally, Gerard sighed heavily and turned his head back to the nurse, who was staring at the 'eye conversation' that was happening before her eyes.  
"Well, as I was saying, your wounds have been healing greatly during those five days, and we now consider that you can go home without any worries! We will prescribe you antibiotics to help your immune system to get back on it's feet, since you lost a lot of blood. I hope that you will recover soon enough! We wish you the best from now on, Mr. Way. Do you have any questions?"

Gerard shook his head as an answer, and as the nurse left, he started to get up and pick his things up, still excited about the thought of going back home. Home. Where he couldn't get that night. Where his sketchbook is. Where his loud speakers and all his CDs collections are. Where he can drink three pots of coffee in the same morning and no one would bother. 'Oh, how I fucking miss coffee' he thought, licking his lips, trying to catch a glimpse of the taste that could've lingered. But the only thing he tasted was the amount of salty pills and many other things he was given back at the hospital. He sighed and hung his head desperately, while Mikey laughed silently.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen, I planned on getting coffee. I'd kill a man for a coffee. Anyway, I just gotta make a quick call, my friend Frank will pick us up. 'That okay with you?" Mikey asked, dragging Gerard out of his thoughts and bringing him back to Earth. Gerard simply smiled at him and nodded thankfully. Mikey got out his old flip phone and quickly dialed a phone number. Gerard heard the phone ring two times before he heard someone picking up, followed by a raspy voice at the end of the line.

"Hey, Frank? Yes, 'ts Mikey. Did I wake you up?" There was a small pause, in which Gerard guessed that Frank was answering Mikey that he, indeed, was asleep and that they both had interrupted his sleep. But Mikey's voice rose up again.

"Fuckin' sorry bro... Yeah, they finally let him out this morning. I'm fuckin' sorry to call you so early man."

With this statement, Gerard quickly glanced at the clock in front of his hospital bed. It indicated 6:43AM. 'Holy fuckin' shit' Gerard thought, now feeling terrible for waking someone up so early in the morning. Gerard only heard the end of the conversation, which was "Thanks Frank, see you soon!", before Mikey hung up and sighed, relieved. 

"Let's go grab your things. Frank is getting dressed and he's coming to pick us up. We'll get coffees on our way back home."

°°°

Both men were now waiting for Frank outside of the main building of the hospital. Mikey had two cigarettes left, and Gerard gladly accepted when Mikey offered him one. He quickly lit it up, letting the smoke fill up his lungs, burning slightly his tongue in the process. As he huffed his puff, he remembered how much he loved smoking, and how he had missed it and craved it when he was hospitalized. After waiting for what seemed to be around fifteen minutes, Mikey finally saw and recognized Frank's car; a 1996 grey Subaru, four doors. It was a nice model, and it was really clean too; Gerard thought that Frank must be very careful with his things. Frank's horn honked two times, and Mikey waved his hand high, signalling him that they had noticed the other man. As soon as they approached the car, Gerard started to feel bad again. Was he really to blindly trust someone? Again? 'But it was one of Mikey's friends. But he could be one of them. He could be like them. No, Mikey wouldn't have someone like that in his social circle. But what if even Mikey doesn't know he's like that? Wait, that means he would never do something to me, right?'. Gerard's thoughts were all happening very quickly and his heart was racing faster than ever now. Mikey, seeing his brother completely frozen, decided to react.

"You okay bro?"

Gerard blinked a few times and turned his head quickly to look at Mikey, and then at Frank. He only caught a quick glimpse of Frank's eyes, but Gerard could swear that he saw something... Familiar, inside Frank's eyes. He shook his head firmly and tried to chase all the thoughts away from his head. He quickly glanced back at Mikey and Frank, before shuffling his silhouette in the backseat of the Subaru.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." Gerard mumbled, eyes glued to the ground.

Mikey only stared at his brother confusingly before staring back at Frank, lifting his shoulders in a way to say "I don't know what's up with him". Gerard heard the engine ignite and immediately got drowned in his own thoughts. Without he even realized, they were nearly home. The ride was done rather quickly, even if the Way's household was at the opposite end of the city. The two boys in the front seat kept talking and laughing, sometimes taking breaks to listen to a song or to sing some lyrics together. The only time that the pair managed to have a conversation with Gerard was when Mikey asked what did Gerard want in his coffee, and when the man didn't answer, Frank asked the same question again, except that this time, Frank's voice dragged Gerard back to Earth, as he finally answered. After waiting a few minutes at the drive-thru, the order finally arrived and Mikey handed Gerard's coffee to his older sibling who was still daydreaming in the backseat. 

Gerard would often look in the rear-view window and he would catch Frank glancing back, as Gerard would always look away quickly, blushing. He realized how close him and Mikey were when Frank was able to bring up some sensitive subjects and Mikey wouldn't overreact. Gerard smiled lightly at the thought of his younger brother FINALLY having a good friend. Someone else that will listen to him, help him, other than his pitiful excuse for an older brother.

As the car pulled in the Way's driveway, Gerard sighed happily. Home. He was finally there. He shifted a bit in his seat, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door as soon as the engine was turned off. Mikey yelled out Gerard's name and laughed, seeing how happy his sibling was to FINALLY get back home. To the place where he was truly himself. To the place where they shared all their best memories. Mikey smiled too, happy that he didn't lose his brother that night. Happy that had called Ray that night.

They all made their way inside, Gerard heading immediately for his bedroom in the basement to retrieve his sketchbook and his headphones. Mikey laughed as he saw how quickly his brother passed by him to reach his bedroom. When Gerard returned upstairs, he smelled one of his favorite smell ever; freshly brewed coffee. A huge grin filled his lips as he entered the kitchen and put his things on the table, ready for his now second coffee in five days. He poured down the black liquid in his mug, downing -if not chugging- his first cup, then poured a second cup and made his way to the table. He put his coffee on his right side and dragged his sketchbook, his DiscMan and his pencils in front of him. He put his headphones, or his ShutTheFuckUps as he and Mikey called them, and hit the start button of his DiscMan, letting his Thursday album blast in his ears, definitely enjoying every melodies that would fill his ears. He started to think and lost himself in his little world; his secret little hideout that he created in his head, for all those times where he was feeling down. All those times he was considering suicide, he would just lose himself in his "little world" instead. But everything he would draw, every image he would think of, every single thing he could do was related to the three men. Those horrible men. Them.

Gerard sighed heavily as he closed his sketchbook, pushed it as far as he could from himself and shuffled his pencils back in his pencil case. He stared blankly at the table for a few minutes before deciding to get up and go back to his own room. Maybe he would find some GOOD inspiration there. Or maybe not. Who knew.

Gerard got up and picked up his things, still unaware of what had happened while he had his headphones on. He made his way out of the kitchen and in the living room, and that's where he saw Frank, sitting all alone on the couch. Gerard, who was still thinking about too many things, jumped a bit when he saw Frank in his family's living room. Especially since he was all alone. 'Oh God, how long has he been there alone with me?' Gerard immediately thought.

Frank jumped too as he saw Gerard entering the living room; he appeared so suddenly, and Frank really didn't hear him walking. Both of them just stared at each other for a moment, before Frank spoke up, seeing how shocked Gerard was right now.

"Mikey went downtown to make some shopping, he said he'd be back in a few hours, he left about half an hour ago. I asked if I could come but he said it'd be better if I'd be here since, y'know, you've been violently assaulted recently and Mikey is really worried about you and... I have to say that I am too. You seem like you've been through Hell and back." Frank spoke, his voice soft as a home-knotted blanket made by his sweet Grandmother, Helena.  
"Oh..." was all that Gerard could answer. He was still scared; he DID know that Frank was a good friend of Mikey, but he didn't know more about him, and now, being all alone with him in the Way's household made Gerard really anxious and nervous.

They stayed in silence for a while before Gerard signalled that he was going to drop his things in his bedroom. As he made his way downstairs, he thought about Frank. His eyes held something VERY familiar to Gerard. 'But what IS it? I can't put my damn finger on it'. Gerard finally sighed and gave up, heading back upstairs to where Frank was. 

Gerard entered the living room to find Frank, still sitting on the same couch, except that he had moved a bit so now Gerard could sit next to him. Gerard gulped, hoping that Frank wouldn't notice he was afraid. Gerard didn't want to look like a prey; and he was afraid that Frank would act like a predator. Gerard decided to try and sit down next to Frank. He knew he had to try and trust him; he couldn't always avoid other men because of those three. He had to try his best to interact correctly with other people. He couldn't just be a burden to everyone else, and he couldn't let anyone else realize.

But soon enough, Gerard started to shift nervously and uncomfortably, and that alone was enough to give Frank all the hints he needed. Gerard was still trying to pay attention to the program that Frank was watching, but his mind kept coming back with thousands of different thoughts, each worse than the previous. Frank's voice broke his thoughts, and Gerard's eyes lifted to meet up with Frank's eyes.

"What really happened to you that night? Mikey told me that you were physically assaulted and that they beat you up with a baseball bat, but is that all? I feel like there's something you're not telling him. You don't have to, I know, but if you need to tell someone, please tell me. I feel like there's something you're not telling and it makes me feel like a shithead to see you being so afraid and so in pain." Frank finally confessed, his eyes still locked with Gerard's.

Gerard felt a blush quickly growing and burning his cheeks, as he looked away as fast as he can. He felt his heart explode in his chest as his mind was being invaded by all the memories of that night again. Tears were building up and dwelling in the corner of his eyes as he started to sniffle, trying to fight back this overwhelming feeling. And suddenly, he couldn't fight it back anymore. He gasped and let out a long heartbroken cry, before he started to sob heavily. Frank immediately got up and tried to wrap his arms around Gerard, to bring him some comfort in a way, but as soon as Gerard felt a hand on him, he started to trash about hysterically. Frank didn't understand what was going on as he tried to calm Gerard down. As soon as the elder man came back to his senses, he bursted out in tears again, letting out a string of apologies and of "I'm such an idiot omg". Frank was simply staring at Gerard, heart tearing in pieces as the other man was still panicking and trashing about, but now he was saying something new; "please, don't". He kept saying that over and over again.

Frank finally got a hold of Gerard and held the other man as tight as he could in his arms. At first, Gerard was fighting back, trying to break free from Frank's arms, but as soon as he came back to his senses again and felt Frank's warm body against his, he stopped fighting and hid his face in the crook of Frank's neck, still crying and sobbing heavily.

Frank would pet Gerard's hair, hushing him gently, telling him he's going to be alright, telling him he's not alone. Eventually, Gerard's cries became light sobs, and he managed to lift his head and look at Frank for a few seconds, before immediately looking down and blushing again. When he realized the situation he was in, Gerard covered his face with his hands, ashamed of what he did and how he acted.

"I... I'm sorry you had to see this..." Gerard said softly, so softly it was almost inaudible.  
"Don't be. I'm glad I was there to help you out through this."

Gerard wanted to answer something, but he was so shocked because this was legitimately the first time that anyone else had ever shown interest in Gerard, let alone tried to make him feel better. Gerard felt like a piece of shit to make his BROTHER'S best friend go through all this storm. He looked down again, before Frank's index finger slightly lifted his chin up so that their eyes met again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, remember that I am always there for you, okay?"

Gerard nodded, still too overwhelmed to answer with words. His brain couldn't for any comprehensible sentences; the only coherent thought he had right now was how sweet Frank was towards him at this very moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Frank's soothing voice rose, breaking the silence.  
"Sure?"

Gerard wasn't all "sure" that he wanted to know what Frank's question was, but the other man did deserve some answers; after all the shit Gerard put him through.

"Who did it?"

Gerard sucked in a sharp breathe. He was, indeed, definitely not ready for that. He felt his heart sank again, and he started to tremble in fear.

"T-t-three men I d-d-didn't k-k-know..."  
"No, not the beat up. The other thing, Gerard. Was it the same men? Did all those men... Rape you?" Frank said, bluntly, staring at Gerard who was now on the edge of a panic attack. His eyes filled with tears again and he started to sob once more. Frank simply put his arms around the other man's shoulders, trying to make up for being so straightforward. Once again, Frank simply hushed the other man, trying to be as soft and as gentle as he could. When Gerard finally stopped crying and his cries had again turned into silent sobs, he weakly raised his face to meet up with Frank's eyes.

"I'm so tired..." Gerard said, still feeling awfully weak from all the emotions he had been living. His body and mind weren't following the same pace that the events in his life would, and that was leaving him pretty exhausted.

Frank stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Would you like me to stay with you until Mikey arrives? He asked me to stay home until his arrival anyway." Frank proposed, and Gerard gladly accepted. He pulled his legs to the couch, closer to the rest of his body, and shifted so that he was now laying on his right side, facing Frank, who got up and sat on the small Lazy Boy next to the family couch. After a while, Gerard looked up to Frank's sofa, and Frank looked back at him. Gerard immediately blushed and looked away, and Frank couldn't help but crack a smile at the embodiement of adorableness that Gerard was.

"Is something wrong?" Frank finally asked a few minutes after.

Gerard kept looking away, pondering, before looking up at Frank again.

"I... I know it's a weird request but... Could you play with my hair, please? I fall asleep easier that way. And Mikey and my Grandmother used to do that all the time when I couldn't sleep as a kid." he finally said, nearly word-vomiting everything, looking anywhere but at Frank.

Gerard was sure he messed up when Frank didn't answer, but when he felt a hand gently stroking his hair, he sighed in relief. A few minutes passed, in which Gerard felt more and more comfortable with Frank's touch in his hair.

As Gerard's breaths became even and he finally managed to fall asleep, he heard Frank humming a soft melody, and he thought that this man had one of the most beautiful voices he ever heard in his entire life. Gerard let himself drift off with this thought and Frank's presence, his soft hums filling Gerard's ears and his gentle fingers running through his hair.

{ FINALLY done with this long chapter! Well, I really want to thank everyone who read it until the end! Please, in any time, remember that these are purely fictional events and that any resemblances with any real life events is purely coincidental. If you ever need someone, you can contact me on Wattpad or AO3 as highonieroine, as well as on IG, with the same username. Then again, thanks to everyone who supports this weird ass story! Love you all }


End file.
